


Milczenie ghuli

by Haszyszymora



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: chyba trochę crack, męska przyjaźń, tyle dużo chlania
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo już dawno chciałam napisać coś o półświatku. Raymonda uczyniłam alkoholikiem, ponieważ nazywa się Marlow/Maarloeve i jest detektywem. Noblesse oblige. A motto z innego kanonu, ale mi - razem z całą piosenką - w punkt pasowało. :P</p><p>Dla Brethil</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milczenie ghuli

**Author's Note:**

> No one could ever know me  
> No one could ever see me  
> Seems you're the only one who knows  
> What it's like to be me
> 
> The Rembrandts, I'll be there for you

Zawód prywatnego detektywa był w dużej mierze zawodem chodzonym. W mało sympatyczne miejsca, zazwyczaj. Obecne śledztwo na przykład zmuszało Raymonda do odwiedzin na cmentarzu celem przekonania się, po co obywatel Edmund Zollstock szwenda się po kryptach i czy nie po to, by oddawać się orgiom ku czci Lwiogłowego Pająka. Orgie czy nie, dla Pająka czy dla Muchy, musiał Zollstock stosować jakieś czary, skoro udawało mu się tak swobodnie kręcić po żalniku nocami; detektyw, zdążający za delikwentem krok w krok, już trzy razy zmykał przed ghulami. Słowem, należało spróbować z innej strony. Zbadać samo miejsce. Za dnia.  
Co i tak było diablo ryzykowne. Jak wszystko inne w tym zawodzie i tym mieście, dumał Raymond, przechodząc chyłkiem (odruchowo) między grobami. Był zbrojny w miecz i lagę okutą srebrem, umysł miał rozjaśniony kieliszkiem nalewki, czuł się więc względnie raźno. A zatem, panie Zollstock, co też skrywa pan w tych kryptach?  
– Ehm… Przepraszam, szukacie czegoś? – odezwał się ktoś.  
– Tylko się przechadzam, dziękuję – odpowiedział odruchowo Raymond.  
Ułamek sekundy później dotarło do niego, że nie widzi swojego rozmówcy.  
– Tutaj, wyżej – podpowiedział głos i dodał pośpiesznie, nim Raymond zdążył się obrócić i… – Bo widzę, że już któryś raz tak tu przyszliście, ale nie na groby, więc…  
Obrócić się i zobaczyć ghula, siedzącego na szczycie jednego z menhirów. Zanim stwór zeskoczył, nogi detektywa zaczęły płynnie posuwać się do tyłu, a srebrna laga niemal furkotała w powietrzu. Ghul podniósł w górę upazurzone łapy…  
– Czekajcie! – zawołał. – Przepraszam! Spokojnie, ja nic… Błagam, odłóżcie tę lagę, ja przepraszam, że tak znienacka, chciałem tylko…  
Zawołał. Jasna cholera, zawołał. Ghul. Jeśli wyjdę z tego cało, przysięgał sobie Raymond, przestanę pić. Definitywnie.  
– No co ja mam zrobić, żebyście się przestali bać? – jęknął ghul. – Położyć się?  
Detektywa dzieliło od bramy, tak na wyczucie, jakieś dwadzieścia kroków. Może zdąży.  
– Dawno bym was zjadł, gdybym chciał! Mam na imię Vetala, dobrze? A wy jak się…?  
Nie dość, że gadający, to jeszcze samica. Takie stężenie absurdu plus fakt, że nadal żył i nie nabawił się tężca, kazało Raymondowi uznać, że nic mu nie groziło. To znaczy z zewnątrz. To znaczy, nie dręczyła go gadatliwa ghulica, a zwykła delirka. A mówią, że to się zaczyna niepozornie, od skrzatów i myszek.  
– Raymond Maarloeve – przedstawił się wobec tego. Pamiętał, jak się nazywa. Chociaż tyle dobrego. – Rozumiem, że jesteś… jesteście… kobietą?  
– Nie, dlaczego?  
– No cóż, no tak… – zacukał się detektyw. Dziesięć kroków do bramy. – Dosyć niezwykłe imię…  
– Tak mam napisane na krypcie. Grabarz mi powiedział. – Vetala przysiadł na zadzie, popatrzył mętnymi ślepiami. – Więc… nie potrzeba wam pomocy? Tak tu ostatnio krążycie.  
– No, właściwie Zollstock…  
Pięć kroków.  
– A, on. Chcecie u niego kupić?  
– Co kupić? – wymamrotał Raymond, wciąż twarzą do delirki, na wypadek, gdyby miała to być jednak delirka agresywna.  
– No, fisstech. Pędzi przecież w krypcie Janusa.  
– Fisstech. No tak. Dzięki wielkie.  
Runął za bramę.

*

Tego popołudnia, kiedy udało mu się dotrzeć do domu i opanować drżenie rąk, Raymond znietrzeźwił się dokumentnie. Trochę dla ukojenia nerwów, trochę dla przywrócenia umysłu do jakiejś równowagi, przede wszystkim zaś w ramach zrywania z nałogiem. Musiał w końcu jakoś zutylizować te resztki alkoholu, które miał w domu, a do rynsztoka wylać nie mógł.  
Fakt faktem, że od tej pory nie wziął do ust ani kropli. Nawet dla rozjaśnienia umysłu, choć to bardzo – z każdym dniem coraz bardziej – by mu się przydało. Myśli mu się rwały, skakały co chwilę w stronę kieliszka. Wiedza, gdzie o każdej porze można dostać nalewkę wiśniową, żołądkową temerską czy choćby bimber z rzepy, zdawała się pęcznieć w głowie, wypierać ważniejsze informacje.  
Raymond wszakże postanowił wytrwać. Po czterech dniach postu wybrał się więc ponownie na cmentarz, by sobie unaocznić, że zmiana wychodzi mu na dobre. Na przykład sprawia, że nie widzi mówiących ghuli. Cisza, spokój, groby, fisstech, nie, wróć, żadnego fisstechu tam nie ma, to majaczliwe przypuszczenie. Otóż to.  
– Dzień dobry! – zachrypiał radośnie ktoś za jego plecami. Raymond zmartwiał.  
Vetala wychylał się ze świeżo wykopanego dołu, szczerząc krzywe zębiska.  
– Dalej szukacie Zollstocka? – zagaił radośnie. – Pięknie dzisiaj pada, prawda?

*

Zawód prywatnego detektywa polega tak naprawdę na umiejętnym milczeniu. Widzi się i słyszy wszystko, przypuszcza jeszcze więcej, ale nie powtarza nic, choćby wiedza miała – Raymonda wcale często dręczyło takie uczucie – zaraz wypłynąć uszami. Należy umieć się zasklepić, być jak grób albo bagno, a najlepiej po prostu sprawić sobie zwierzątko, by móc do niego gadać, kiedy język naprawdę zaświerzbi.  
Metoda zazwyczaj skutkowała. Raymond i tak, odkąd mieszkał sam, nabrał zwyczaju głośnego myślenia. Dla uporządkowania umysłu zapisywał spostrzeżenia i natychmiast palił, by nie dostały się w niepowołane ręce. Jeśli potrzebował oddźwięku, wyciągał z kredensu orzechy i gadając, karmił swoją papugę Filipę. A kiedy Filipa, kartki i mówienie do siebie zawodziły, szedł detektyw do Vincenta Meisa. Powiedzieć coś Vincentowi to jak nie powiedzieć nikomu, zresztą Raymond starannie selekcjonował rzeczy do przekazania – nie przekazywał informacji o wadze politycznej, specjalnie ważnych dla życia miasta, mogących pomóc straży miejskiej (zasada konkurencji obowiązywała) lub szkodliwych dla klientów – przez co zarobił już na miano chędożonego plotkarza, ale za to plotkarza profesjonalnego. I, co ważne, uspokojonego.  
Sytuacja stanowczo dojrzała już do pogadania z Vincentem (z Filipą Raymond nie rozmawiał, tknięty niewyraźną obawą, że papuga tym razem mu odpowie).  
Ten wysłuchał rewelacji ze stoickim spokojem. Wysłuchawszy, pokiwał tylko głową i pociągnął nosem.  
– Dziwne – stwierdził. – Nie czuć od ciebie alkoholu.  
– Przestałem pić – oznajmił martwo Raymond.  
– Słusznie. Szkoda, że dopiero po delirce, ale lepiej późno niż wcale.  
Detektyw westchnął w duchu. Nie oczekiwał przecież innej reakcji. Mimo to jednak czuł się rozpaczliwiej… idiotyczniej… niż przewidywał. Cóż, jak już zaczął, musiał iść dalej.  
– Vincent, ja byłem tam dzisiaj. Trzeźwy jak dziecko, sam widzisz, a on tam nadal jest.  
– Gadający ghul, tak. Czy może ghulica? Bo skoro ma na imię Vetala…  
– Nie, tak miał napisane na krypcie…  
– I jeszcze czytaty. – Tutaj w spojrzeniu Vincenta zamigotał szczery niepokój. – Raymond, ty się nie przerzuciłeś na jakieś gówno? Ostatnio po mieście rozszedł się trefny fisstech, zerrikański czy inny taki, ludzie mają po tym zwidy, szukają wilków…  
– Na posterunku, tak. Słyszałem. Słuchaj – odetchnął głęboko. – Mam taką sprawę… Prośbę.  
– No?  
– Chodź tam ze mną. Na cmentarz. Żeby się przekonać, czy mi się nie zwiduje. Jeśli mam zwidy – dodał szybko, widząc, że Vincent zamierza coś wtrącić – możesz mnie od razu prowadzić do szpitala Lebiody. Stoi?  
– Teraz? – nachmurzył się Vincent. – Jestem na służbie.  
– Patrolujesz okolicę. Jakby co, może ci się zmniejszyć konkurencja. Albo znajdziesz w mieście większe dziwadło od siebie, więc…  
– Uważaj sobie…  
Raymond zbliżył się, uroczyście zajrzał Vincentowi w oczy.  
– Stoi?  
– Dobra, dobra. Pójdę z tobą – kapitan westchnął, poprawił pas, obciążony mieczem i strażniczą pałką. – Tylko nie awanturuj się, jak cię poprowadzę do Lebiody, co? Wolałbym to załatwić bez użycia pały.

*

Na cmentarzu, jak to na cmentarzu: cisza, spokój, deszczyk szumiał, a trupy leżały. Co najwyżej coś zabulgotało w bajorze pod murem, ale tego lepiej było nie sprawdzać.  
– Nikogo – oznajmił Vincent, kiedy przemierzyli już żalnik wzdłuż i wszerz. – Ani jednego maleńkiego potworka. Chociaż nie – dodał po namyśle, węsząc. – W kryptach coś siedzi, pod samymi drzwiami, a teraz nie ma słońca. Ja bym się wynosił.  
Raymond nie czuł się przekonany – a cholernie dużo by dał, żeby się czuć.  
– Czekaj – powiedział wobec tego. – Muszę się upewnić. Vetala!  
Cisza.  
– Hej! Vetala!  
Spokój. Vincent splótł ręce za plecami i zagapił się w niebo.  
– Jesteś tutaj!? – huknął Raymond, prawie już przekonany, pijany ulgą, zawstydzony i zasępiony jednocześnie. Błaźnił się, tak. Ghule nie mówiły, tak.  
Koniec z alkoholem. Tak.  
– No dobra. – Vincent podszedł, położył mu rękę na ramieniu. – Nic do nas nie gada. Możemy chyba…  
– Pssst! – syknęło coś na poziomie ich kostek.  
Płyta na jednym z grobów uniosła się nieznacznie.  
– Nie wiem, czy wiecie – oznajmił Vetala konspiracyjnym szeptem. – Ale ten za wami to wilkołak.  
– Tak, wiem – odpowiedział nieuważnie Raymond.  
Wiązanka przekleństw, jaka rozległa się za jego plecami, kazała przypuszczać, że jednak widział, słyszał i był przy zdrowych zmysłach. Albo po prostu delirium okazało się zaraźliwe.

*

Vincent nie wierzył w raymondowe rozjaśnianie umysłu kieliszkiem. No ni cholery nie wierzył i zwykł przypisywać mechanizmowi nałogu, każącemu każdemu jednemu pijakowi znajdywać dla siebie usprawiedliwienie. Tak więc tego wieczoru kapitan straży tankował z pełną świadomością, że mu to na nic i pije tylko dlatego, że Raymond też pije – bowiem detektyw, przekonawszy się, że alkohol jednak mu nie szkodzi, błyskawicznie odnowił zapasy w Misiu Kudłaczu. Poza tym wyraźnie poweselał.  
– To może być bardzo przydatny kontakt – stwierdził gdzieś między trzecią a czwartą kolejką. – Ma swobodny wgląd w niebezpieczne miejsca, mało kto o nim wie, więc nie będzie miał kto na niego naciskać… Podejrzeń też nie wzbudzi, ghule to przecież naturalny… no, mniej więcej… element cmentarzysk. Zwykła fauna.  
– Czekaj, bo chyba za mało wypiłem – Vincent dopił swoją wódkę, otrząsnął się. – Czy ty chcesz nająć tego ghula jako swoją wtykę?  
– Dlaczego nie? Wykazuje chęć współpracy, jedną sprawę mi już ułatwił, a właśnie, mam dla ciebie ciekawą informację, cenę znasz.  
– Jutro. Teraz mam tylko swoją sakiewkę, a za sprawy urzędowe z własnej kiesy płacić nie będę.  
– Możemy więc – ciągnął w natchnieniu Raymond – zrobić z Vetali wtykę specjalną. Naszego wspólnego znajomego, zresztą i tak pewnie z połowę informatorów mamy wspólnych, nie będziemy sobie wchodzili w paradę. Podzielimy się, jak zwykle. A swoją drogą, Vetala to bardzo sympatyczny ghul, nie sądzisz?  
– Jak twoja gęba, Raymond – pokiwał głową Vincent. – Ni mniej, ni więcej.  
Postanowił jednak rozpatrzyć sprawę, jak już wytrzeźwieje.

*

Informacja, pokazało się następnego dnia, dotyczyła kolejnej bazy fisstechu. W kryptach, więc Vincent siłą rzeczy rozpatrzył sprawę z Vetalą pozytywnie, w końcu, żeby bez przeszkód wleźć do kryjówki, musiałby czekać na pełnię. Z ghulem-wtyką rzecz szła prościej, więc na korzyść interesu publicznego. Zwłaszcza, że alchemik – obywatel Zollstock, proszę – ostatnio zniknął był gdzieś.  
– Leży – poinformował Vetala. – Teraz jest najlepszy, trochę już zmiękł od wilgoci.  
– Cholera. Przedawkował?  
– Pomylił krypty.  
Sprawę trzeba było rozpatrzyć cholernie pozytywnie. Vetala w czasie tej jednej wizyty streścił Vincentowi dzieje alchemii i bimbrownictwa na cmentarzu, sypnął listą nazwisk, także bardzo szanowanych, a całość uzupełnił szczegółowym opisem potworów w kryptach. Słowem: mielił ozorem jak , nie przymierzając, Raymond. A to był tylko czubek góry, hm, grobowej.  
Cmentarz miejski, pokazało się, bardzo często bywał odwiedzany przez dilerów, Wiewiórki, pokątnych morderców, złodziei, zboczeńców i sekciarzy; co Vincent zresztą od dawna podejrzewał, ale brakło mu dowodów, o świadkach nie wspominając. Teraz miał i jedno, i drugie.  
– Słuchaj, Vetala, ostatnio zaginęła jedna mieszczka, Magdalena Patt. Taka dosyć tłusta, blondynka, zezowata, miała na sobie kożuszek, spódnicę w pasy i różowy czepiec.  
– Tłusta i blond? No, ostatnio spławiali taką w bajorku, z przywiązanymi kamieniami. Głowę miała rozbitą.  
– Ilu spławiało?  
– Dwóch, jeden taki chudy i bez mięsa, drugi krasnolud.  
– Narzędzia?  
– Tylko sznur i kamienie.  
– Ha – klepnął się po udzie Vincent. – Poszuka się. Tymczasem możemy Pattowi policzyć zbezczeszczenie zwłok, tak wstępnie. Dzięki, Vetala.  
– Żaden problem.  
– A skoro mówimy o bezczeszczeniu…  
– Tak?  
– Mógłbyś, cholera, nie żreć przy mnie tego trupa?  
– Oj, przepraszam! – zawstydził się ghul. – Gdzie moje maniery… Może chcecie kawałek?

*

Półświatek, jak to półświatek: funkcjonował na małej przestrzeni, musiał mieć więc ścieżki kręte jak świńskie jelita, splątane i co chwilę się przecinające. Wszyscy znali wszystkich, no, w każdym razie każdy znał oficjalną wersję każdego. Dla działalności wywiadowczej na cmentarzu miało to dwie konsekwencje. Po pierwsze więc, mimo osobnego prowadzenia interesów, ścieżkę na cmentarz Vincent i Raymond mieli właściwie wspólną, dzieloną sprawiedliwie po połowie, bo przecież, do cholery, nie było już sensu bawić się w konspirację. Nie wchodzili sobie w paradę jako zawodowcy. Za to jakby częściej zbaczali, w ramach tego niewchodzenia, na grunt towarzyski.  
Po drugie: Vetala awansował na swojego ghula, trzeba więc go było opłacać. Złota nie potrzebował. Fisstech na niego nie działał, a alkoholu nie trawił. Wołowe udźce zdawały się niezłą walutą, tyle tylko, że trupojad, niespecjalnie oblatany w obyczaju łapówkarzy, zaczął się certolić, krępował jeść samemu. Czas – i kolejne wpadnięcie na Raymonda – pokazał, że sprawę dawało się prosto załatwić. Wystarczało, ot, Vetali przynieść zakąskę, a sobie popitkę i rzecz szła harmonijnie. A że kto nie pije, ten kapuje, został Vincent na tej niezapowiedzianej popijawie na grobach.  
I tak jeszcze parę razy, w trakcie których ghul niepostrzeżenie przeszedł z nimi na „ty”, a szacowne cmentarne grono powiększyło się o jeszcze jedną osobę. Tym razem już postrzeżenie: ot, raz w czasie posiadówy Vincent rozbił flaszkę, Vetala – jak przykładny gospodarz – zaoferował się skoczyć do chatki grabarza po nową. Skoczył. Przyniósł. Razem z grabarzem (który, jak się pokazało parę popijaw – spraw – później, nosił imię Alonzo).

*

Księżyc świecił, wietrzyk zawiewał, ogieniek, rozpalony w ruinach kapliczki, trzaskał pogodnie. Gdzieś w ciemności hasały inne trupojady, ghule czy graveiry, dawały jednak spokój towarzystwu.  
– Nikt normalny nie rzuci się na wilkołaka – stwierdził Vetala. – A was – dodał, zwracając się do Raymonda i Alonza – nikt by nie zjadł nawet martwych. Jesteście na to zbyt zabalsamowani.  
– Święte słowa – orzekł Vincent.  
Nie pił dużo; pociągał sobie mandragorówkę statecznie, powoli, zezując czasami na udziec pożerany przez Vetalę (pełnia się zbliżała). W rozmowę też włączał się powściągliwie, raczej słuchał niż gadał; codziennie składanie raportów, powtarzanie podwładnym instrukcji po pięć razy i w ogóle uczciwa, regularna praca z ludźmi bardzo pomagały na świerzbienie języka. Co zresztą już nie raz, nie dwa sugerował co poniektórym.  
Pozostali tymczasem gadali jeden przez drugiego.  
– Przytaiłem się więc, poczekałem – opowiadał Raymond, gestykulując flaszyną. – Ptaszek przyleciał. Z dwoma giermkami. Nie uwierzycie…  
– Eee tam – machnął ręką Alonzo. – A bo to jeden zboczeniec? Tamci przynajmniej byli żywi.  
– A to ktoś ostatnio znowu nawiedza nieboszczki?  
– Przecież młody de Winter przyłazi tu prawie co nockę, odkąd mu narzeczona zeszła na zarazę. Co noc, mówię, a to już piąty miesiąc leci…  
– Eee – wykrzywił się Vetala. – Ale on nawet nie otworzył trumny.  
– Więc co robi? – zdziwił się Raymond. – Stoi nad tym grobem i się…  
– Leży na brzuchu i popłakuje. No i gada do tej trumny, raz nawet wierszem. Ładne to było.  
– Słyszane rzeczy – prychnął Alonzo. – Nie dość, że zboczony, to jeszcze niedołęga. Takich teraz chowają…  
– Jak przekupy na targu – westchnął Vincent sobie a niebu. Wielce pobłażliwie, bo wiedział przecież, gdzie wampir pogrzebany.  
Raymonda do milczenia zmuszała specyfika zawodu. Alonzo w swoim zawodzie obracał się głównie wśród nieboszczyków. Vetala należał do familii, która jakoś nie słynęła z wymowności. Znaczy, przez większość czasu albo nie mieli jak, albo do kogo gęby otworzyć. To i nic dziwnego, dumał Vincent, że teraz im się te gęby nie zamykają, taka posiadówa to pewnie jak kawał mięsa po długim poście, takiego krwistego, z grubą warstwą sadła i… zarrraza by wzięła Vetalę i jego zakąski, zęby rosły od samego zapachu.  
– Hej? Vincent? – ghul wykazał się wyczuciem. – Głodny jesteś? Chcesz…?  
– Nie – skłamał odruchowo Vincent. Po czym dodał wyjaśniająco, czegoś zawstydzony: – Pełnia niedługo, stąd takie…  
– Odruchy nałogowca – dopowiedział Raymond, nieznacznie unosząc brwi. Vincent nie uznał za stosowne odpowiadać.  
Bogami a prawdą, to i on miał na tym towarzyskim gruncie pogrzebanego wampira. Zaraza, po prostu jakoś cieszyła świadomość, że może gdzieś przyleźć choćby z mordą i w futrze – i nie wywołać tym specjalnej sensacji. Pewnie co najwyżej nalaliby mu gorzałki na talerz.  
– Skoro o pełni mowa – odezwał się Raymond, raptem poważny. – Dostałem ostatnio cynk, że po podgrodziu kręci się wiedźmin, i to nie byle jaki, bo słynny Biały Wilk. Ewidentnie w poszukiwaniu zarobku.  
– Dobra, dobra – Vincent machnął ręką. – Wszyscy łapiemy aluzję.  
– Zakopię się i ani pisnę – zapewnił Vetala. – Tylko dajcie znać, jak już odjedzie, w porządku?  
– Kurwa – skomentował Alonzo. – Koniec z naszym chlaniem.  
– Zakopanie się to nie jest zły pomysł – przyznał Raymond. – Zwłaszcza, kiedy pełnia za chwilę.  
– Przecież mówię, że załapałem.  
– Mogę cię przechować u siebie – zaoferował uczynnie ghul.  
Rozmowa urwała się na chwilę. Raymond patrzył w ogień. Alonzo był ponury. Vetala ssał wołowy szpik ze swoją zwykłą, czyli właściwie nic nie wyrażającą miną. Vincent w zamyśleniu tarł podbródek; miał wrażenie, że od rana zdążył mu już całkiem zarosnąć.  
Ciszę przerwał wreszcie detektyw; dopił chwacko swoją gorzałkę, z brzękiem odłożył manierkę na bok.  
– No cóż, panowie – powiedział. – Nie pierwsza to konspira w naszym życiu, prawda?  
– Z nami nie zginiecie – przytaknął Alonzo. – Będziemy milczeć jak groby.  
Vincent prychnął w swój kubek, rozbawiony. Patrzcie tylko na tych herosów, przejęli się, jakby w okolicy nigdy przedtem wiedźmina czy innego myśliwego nie widziano. A bo to pierwszy raz przyjdzie kryć się z mordą?  
– Wzruszyłem się – zapewnił. – Vetala, ty też?  
– Trochę.  
– A więc zanim się wszyscy pochowamy – ciągnął uroczyście kapitan, podstawiając kubek pod dolewkę – proponuję toast. Za konspirę… Nie, zaraza, za heroiczne milczenie, za poświęcenie naszych chędożonych kłapigębów…  
– Za przyjaźń – wtrącił Raymond – wyjdzie równie dobrze, a szybciej.  
– Dalej – ponaglił Alonzo – bo się wódka grzeje!  
A kiedy już wypili i zaczęli zbierać się do odejścia, dorzucił:  
– Jak ten sukinsyn wiedźmin już odjedzie, daj któryś znać, piołunówka mi zdąży dojrzeć. Odbijemy sobie tę całą konspirę.  
– Pewnie – przytaknął Raymond. – I wszystkie następne.


End file.
